vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruthless People VHS 1987
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Video Dealer Announcement * If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes. Opening Logos * Pixar Home Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Pixar Pictures * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners II * A Clampett-Burton production * A Don Bluth film * "Ruthless People" * With the voices of: ** Danny DeVito as Sam Stone ** Bette Midler as Barbara Stone ** Judge Reinhold as Ken Kessler ** Helen Slater as Sandy Kessler ** Anita Morris as Carol Dodsworth ** Bill Pullman as Earl Mott ** William G. Schilling as police chief Henry Benton ** Art Evans as Lt. Bender ** Clarence Felder as Lt. Walters ** J. E. Freeman as Bedroom Killer ** Gary Riley as Heavy Metal Kid ** and Phyllis Applegate as Loan officer * Casting: Ellen Chenoweth * Music Composed by: Michel Colombier * Visual Consultant: Lilly Kilvert * Costume Designer: Rosanna Norton * Editor: Arthur Schmidt * Art Director: Donald Woodruff * Director Of Photography: Jan Debont * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, David Kirschner, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall * Created by: David Kirschner * Story by: David Kirschner and Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss * Screenplay by: Judy Freudberg & Tony Geiss * Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * Directed by: Don Bluth Closing Credits * Animation Sequence Production: Sally Cruikshank * Designed and Storyboarded by: Don Bluth * Supervising Production Manager: Fred Craig * Production Manager: Thad Weinlein * Associate Producers: Kate Barker, Deborah Jelin * Associate Directors: G. Sue Shakespeare, David Steinberg * Layout Supervisor & Storyboard Assistant: Larry Leker * Layout Artists: Mark Swan, Mark Swanson * Background Stylist: Don Moore * Background Artists: William Lorencz, David Goetz, Barry Atkinson, Richard Bentham * Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller * The Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Skip Jones, Gary Perkovac, Kevin Wurzer, Jeff Etter, Dave Spafford, Ralph Zondag, Dick Zondag, Dave Molina, Jesse Cosio, Heidi Guedel, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell, T. Daniel Hofstedt * Additional Animation: Michael Cedeno, David Concepcion, Jorgen Klubien * Character Key Supervisor: Vera Lanpher * Character Key Assistants: Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Silvia Hoefnagels, Mark Pudleiner, Jon Hooper, Cathy Jones * Character Clean-Up: Jan Naylor, Carlos Tavares, Jean Morel * Animation Checking: Carla Washburn, Vonnie Batson, Barbara Ritchie, Annamarie Costa * Final Checking: Saskia Raevouri, Victor Solis, Robin Police * Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Jill Everett, Susan Vanderhorst * Color Styling Assistant: Shirley Mapes * Color Mark-Up: Olga Tarin Craig, Sarah-Jane King * Paint Lab Supervisor: Deborah Rykoff * Paint Lab Assistants: Violet McKenna, Brenda McGuirk * Xerography Supervisor: John Eddings * Key Xerox Processors: Terri Eddings, Mike Vest * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Ciaran Morris, Karen China, Vernette Griffee * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig * Ink and Paint Assistant Supervisors: Laurie Curran (Ireland), Diane Albracht (USA) * Inkers: Jacqueline Hooks, Anne Duffy Hazard, Kerri Swanson, Karin Stover, Deborah Goddard, Michelle Urbano Stop-Motion Crew by Bob Clampett And Tim Burton pictures * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason Voices in Order of Appearance: * Danny DeVito as Sam Stone * Bette Midler as Barbara Stone * Judge Reinhold as Ken Kessler * Helen Slater as Sandy Kessler * Anita Morris as Carol Dodsworth * Bill Pullman as Earl Mott * William G. Schilling as police chief Henry Benton * Art Evans as Lt. Bender * Clarence Felder as Lt. Walters * J. E. Freeman as Bedroom Killer * Gary Riley as Heavy Metal Kid * Phyllis Applegate as Loan officer * Character Clean-Up Inbetweeners: Tim Allen, Ross Marshall, Debbie Armstrong, Jeff Merghart, Barbara Butterworth, Julie Molina, Kent Butterworth, David Nethery, Mark Christiansen, Brendan O'Reilly, Eric Daniels, Brian Pimental, Mike Genz, Sally Voorheis, Todd Hoff, Todd Waterman * Rough Inbetween Supervisor: T. Daniel Hofstedt * Rough Animation Inbetweeners: Tamara Anderson, Helen Lawlor, Mannix Bennett, Marion Mathieu, Don Casey, Ashley McGovern, Nollaig Crombie, John Power, Colm Duggan, Mary Walsh, Patrick Gleeson, Konrad Winterlich * Scene Planning: Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Apprentice Mark-Ups: Hope Devlin, Dympna O'Halloran, Fred Reilly, Kevin Donoghue * Xerox Processors: Russell Boland, Alan Fleming, Don Cloud, Michael Fisher, Gene Dauer, Carlos Guitierrez, Gary Delise, Andrew Haldeman, Robin Eaton, William Marmor * Paint Checkers: Paul Kelly, Leslie Aust, Christopher Wirosko, Jan Stokes, Conor Thunder * Graphic Arts Services: Studio Graphics * Xerography Services: Edgar Gutierrez * Cel Painting: Sullivan Studios (Ireland) Limited * Cel Painters: Renee Alcazar, Gary Jones, Jane Anderson, Eimear Joyce, Peter Anderson, Conor Kavanagh, Charlotte Armstrong, Paul Kelly, Brian Boylan, Geraldine Kieernan, Ann Brennan, Siobhan Larkin, Melanie Burke, Fiona Mackle, Robert Byrne, Moya Mackle, Annette Byrne, Orla Madden, Michael Carey, Thomas Maher, Yvonne Carthy, Maria Malone, Gerard Coleman, James Mansfield, Nicholas Connolly, Ann May, Eileen Conway, Miriam McDonnell, Aidan Cooney, Michele McKenna, Lisa Corcoran, Ian McLoughlin, Stephen Cullen, Brian McSweeney, Anne Marie Daly, Deborah Mooneyham, Donnachada Daly, Pauline Morahan, Paul Daly, Thomas Nicky Moss, Tom Daly, Aileesh Mulligan, Denis Deeganm, Mary B. Mulvihill, Brian Dempsey, Moira Murphy, Sean Dempsey, John Murray, Madeleine Downes, Sinead Murray, Brendan O'Brien, Colm O'Brien, Philip O'Connor, Karen Dwyer, Gerard Egan, John O'Neill, Gina Evans, Aran O'Reilly, John Fitzgerald, Suzanne O'Reilly, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Tara O'Reilly, Elaine Fox, Paul O'Rourke, Kevin Fox, Janette Owens, Donal Freeney, Melanie Pava, Michael Garry, Eithne Quinn, Philip Garry, Miriam Reid, Fiona Gavin, Denis Riordan, Mary Gavin, Eric Ryan, Peter Gentle, Julie Ryan, David Groome, Sandra Ryan, Gary Hall, Gary Shafer, Barbara Hamane, Paul Shanahan, Brendan Harris, Graham Tiernan, Bernard Heriott, Greg Tiernan, Carl Jones, Fiona Trayler, Sandy Ugarte * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Title Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker, Dan Kuenster, Don Moore, David Goetz, Dorse Lanpher * Miniature Model Makers: Dan Kuenster, Patrick Johnson, David Goetz, Mark Swan, Barry Atkinson, Bill Lorencz, Ralph Palmer, Anne Marie Bardwell * Xerography Services: Edgar Gutierrez * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman * Final Check: Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Production Manager: Sarah McArthur * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Production Coordinators: John Cawley, Ken Cromar * Assistant to Gary Goldman: Cynthia Ankney * Assistant to Fred Craig: Caralyn Warren * Production Assistants: Steve Stovall, David Craig, John Vallone, Jill Schachne, Matthew Reeder, Paul Fletcher, Paul Frost, Jason Carr, Lori Falchi, Vanessa Solis, Linda Strongin, Joe Ryan * Amblin Controller: Bonne Radford * Production Accountant (USA): Helene Blitz, Rachel David-Ames * Assistant Accountant: Rachel Leighton * Production Accountant (Ireland): Andrew Fitzpatrick * Accounting Services (Ireland): Oliver Freaney & Company * Executive Assistant (Ireland): Eithne Agnew * Production Assistant (Ireland): Ann Costello * Casting by: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Editing: Mark Hester * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Editor: Michael Clifford * Music Copyist: Ernie Locket * Music Recording: Eric Tomlinson * Dialogue Recording: Ken Brager * Song Recording: Sean Murphy * First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy * Assistant Editors: James Melton, Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn * Karen Wanderman * Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Orchestrations by: Don Nemitz, Greig McRitchie * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra, London, England Songs * "Ruthless People" - Mick Jagger * "Give Me the Reason" - Luther Vandross * "Modern Woman" - Billy Joel * "Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)" - Paul Young * "No Say In It" - Machinations * "Waiting to See You" - Dan Hartman * "Dance Champion" - Kool and The Gang * "Neighborhood Watch" - Michel Colombier * "Stand on It" - Bruce Springsteen * "Don't You Want My Love" - Nicole McCloud * "Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden, Dan Molina * Sound Editors, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity, Christopher Ackland * ADR Editor: Larry Singer * Sound Consultant: Louis L. Edemann * Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Foley Editing: Horta Editorial * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixer: James Ashwill * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Bill Rowe, Ray Merrin * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, Cathy Carr, Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett * Color Timing: James Schurmann, Bob Hagans, Phil Downey * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Dolby Consultant: Chris David * Dance Choreography: Estelle & Alfonso * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. * Camera Computer: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. * Electrical Consultants: Watsonville Electric * Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products * Special Atmospheric Effects: A&A Special Effects, Inc., Special Effects Unlimited, Inc. * Studio Facilities: Sullivan Studios, Inc., Van Nuys, California * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Titles & Optical Effects: Cinema Research Corp., Apogee, Inc., Title House * Dialogue Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios * Music Recorded at: EMI Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Re-Recording at: Cannon Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Herts, England * Special Thanks to: The Industrial Development Authority of Ireland, John McKimson and Ken Harris * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Color by Deluxe® * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * No. 28317 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXVI by Pixar Pictures, Troublemaker Studios and U-Drive Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. * The album's soundtrack was released on Epic Records * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos * A Don Bluth Film * Produced by Sullivan Studios Inc. * Amblin Entertainment * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Pictures Category:VHS Category:1987 Category:Pixar Home Video Category:Pixar Pictures Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Don Bluth Productions Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Clampett-Burton Films Category:Amblin Entertainment